Shower Room Firsts
by katie-masen
Summary: Edward has a disturbing dream of the new girl, Bella and debates with himself wheither it was a one off thing and forget it ever happened or will it reoccur when he returns to sleep at night. Read and find out.. ExB LEMON OOC-while in the land of dreams ;
1. Chapter 1

**YOU NEED 2 _REVIEW_ IF U WANT MORE PPL.  
5 reviews isn't very encouraging  
AN: i don't own the twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does...  
enjoy!! :D**

Shower Room Firsts

**Edwards P.O.V**

I'd been watching her playing hockey for two hours in the afternoon sun from the top of the stand, watching that beautiful young seventeen year-old body, those breasts moving freely under that tiny t-shirt as she ran, that long, brown hair blowing in the breeze. Her skirt was obscenely short and you could often see her white panties when she crouched over the ball. My imagination was going wild. She had stayed behind after the other girls had gone to get changed and showered, practising her shots. Eventually, she started to leave the field. Oh well, time to go home. I'd had my enjoyment for the day.

Then it hit me. All the other girls were gone. Maybe if I followed her to the shower room, I could catch a glimpse without anyone seeing me. God, this was so unlike me, but I just couldn't get this girl out of my head since she'd started at our school a few weeks earlier. I had to see her.

I kept a safe distance behind her as she walked into the female changing room. After a pause, I followed her in. I crept in as quietly as I could and hid just behind a wall. I peeked round. There she was. She was sitting on a bench, looking for something in her bag. Suddenly, she looked up and glanced around, scanning the room. I leaned back behind the wall. Surely she hadn't heard me? I looked back. She was searching in her bag again.

Then I realised why she was so anxious that she was alone. She had pulled out a magazine from her bag. I strained to see what it was. Oh my God. It was Hustler. She began to flick through the pages and stopped on the centrefold. 'Oh yeah. Here I am, baby.' She spoke under her breath in a sexy whisper. I couldn't believe that this incredibly sexy girl was getting hot over another woman. And I was there to see it! My dick was beginning to stir in my shorts. She began to softly run her hands over her breasts, her fingers circling her nipples. Her other hand moved down and plunged beneath the belt line of her tiny skirt. I was silently pleading with her to lose her clothes. She must have heard me.

Suddenly, she pulled off her tight t-shirt, revealing a white bra supporting her beautiful breasts. That didn't stay on long. She jumped up and took it off, before unfastening her skirt and letting it fall to the ground. She sat down again, stripped down to those sexy little white panties. Her tits were perfect, round and large with small, stiff pink nipples. She thrust her fingers into her panties and began masturbating. She straddled the bench, her legs wide open. She kneaded her tits with her other hand, licking her fingers and working her nipples, making them even harder. She licked the fingers on her other hand, tasting her juices, before finger fucking herself again. She moaned loudly, "Oh, yes! Fuck me, baby... make me cum good..." I had started to pump my dick furiously as I watched her. She stood up again.

"Come to the shower with me, honey," she said to the woman in the magazine. She was playing out her own little fantasy. She turned and began to slowly peel down her panties, bending low as she did so. Her ass was so perfect, small and perfectly round, her buttocks soft and shapely. She ran to the other side of the room and turned on the shower. I moved across to get a better view. She was completely nude in the shower, Leaning against the wall, her shaved pussy thrust forward as she fucked herself with two fingers. Her hips swung backwards and forwards as she imagined the Hustler girl's face between her legs. "Oh yes... make me cum, lick me good... Oh, fuck me..." She took the shower head from the wall and aimed it between her legs, feeling the pressure, continuing the finger her pussy. "Oh that feels soooo good..."

"Oh yes!" I couldn't believe I had said it so loudly. She stopped looked around and replaced the shower head.

"Who's there?" She said. I stood frozen. I didn't know whether to run or just stay there and hope she didn't see me. I moved behind the wall and held my breath. She found me. "Have you been watching me?" I turned, but didn't dare look her in the eye. She was instinctively covering her breasts and pussy. "You're a dirty, dirty boy."

"I'm sorry. I'll go now." I turned to leave.

"No. You've seen me. Now I want to see you. Take off your clothes."

"I... ah..."

"Strip for me. Come into the shower."

I did as she said. She was no longer covering herself up. Her pussy was gaping, aching to cum. I took off my shirt. I was shaking. "I wanna see all of you." I removed my shorts and then my underpants. My dick was stiff, standing straight upwards. "Not bad. Just what I need." I couldn't believe the situation I was in. I was standing naked in the shower room with the girl I had been fantasising about for weeks and now she was asking me to fuck her. "Come into the shower with me, honey. Don't be shy."

"Edward." she gave me a confused look, so i continued "You can call me Edward."

She smiled seductively, "Edward it is then."

I moved nervously into the shower, letting the water run down my body. I stood opposite her. " So Edward, did you like what you saw?" she asked.

"Yes... oh yes."

"Good. I just wanted to have a little fun after school. Those magazines really turn me on. The girls in them are so sexy..." She moved closer. "I hope you'll help me finish my fantasy." She kissed me deeply, her tongue probing my mouth. My dick was rubbing against her wet navel. "I love the feeling of your hard cock against my skin..." She moved downwards, kissing my chest and stomach. She began to kiss by balls, sucking them gently before moving up to kiss the underside of my shaft, her tongue darting in and out of her mouth, teasing my prick. She took my head in her mouth, gently teasing the eye of my cock with her tongue. She took more and more of me inside her, moving her head up and down my shaft, sucking and licking. It felt so good, I was going to cum any second...

Suddenly, she stopped, stood and moved against the wall. "Suck my titties for me Edward..." I began to knead her tits, feeling their softness, feeling her pink skin and flesh. I pushed my head into her bosom, licking rampantly, loving their softness against my face. I began to suck her nipples gently, making them harder with my tongue. I started to finger her pussy at the same time, rubbing her clit. She screamed in pleasure, "Oh, baby, my clitty feels so good... Fuck me now, Edward, ...cum inside of me..."

She jumped up and put her legs around my waist, supported by the wall. My rock hard prick found her gaping cunt and I plunged deep inside of her. I pumped so hard, her ass was slapping against the wet tiled wall. "I'm gonna cum... I'M GONNA CUM..." I fucked her harder and harder. Her tits bounced up and down as we moved together. Eventually, I couldn't hold it any longer. My hot cum was unleashed inside of her and she screamed as wave after wave of orgasm hit her. I could feel her pussy filling up with both of our juices. "YES... YES... YES..."

We stopped and shared silence for a moment. Then she spoke. "There's something you should know," she said.

"What?"

"Er... that was my first time."

I looked at her for a moment, and then laughed. "Mine too."

She smiled sweetly. "Thank you." She kissed me deeply.

**  
PPL PLEASEEE REVIEW, I'D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!! THANKS :D**


	2. Just a Disturbing Dream

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!! I finally updated! :D YAYYYY!**

**Disclaimer: I got the idea of the condom act from Libby Gleebson's Love me love me not, I thought it was hilarious and so Emmett so I had to use it.**

**Okay so Read, ENJOY and if you want more let me know by **_**reviewing.**_

**Thank you all for being so patient, also the update for **_**On the Bus**_** will be up very soon!**

* * *

**Just a Disturbing Dream  
**

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BEEP…!

The sound of Edward's alarm clock intruding in on his dreams, awakening him from his deep sleep.

'Arghh…' he groaned, reaching over blindly hitting the nightstand. He hit down on the snooze button and buried his face into his pillow.

Another groan as he realized there was no way he would get back to sleep. Feeling this hot and sweaty, as well as the fact that he had just dreamt of the new girl, Bella Swan, playing with herself in the shower rooms imagining a female there with her, touching her. And with him there spying, getting caught and having hot sex with her in the shower. He definitely had no chance of getting 5 more minutes of sleep, not with the realisation of what he had dreamt, not a chance.

_What was going through his head?_

Edwards POV (AN: I gave up narrating, it's easier writing in 1st person)

Desperately needing a shower to relax my tensed, hot, sweaty body and to clear my sick-minded head, I rolled over to get up, only to roll completely off the bed.

I hit the floor with a loud thump, eyes flying open as a groan escaped my lips. Cursing the floor I got up sluggishly and stumbled towards the bathroom still half asleep.

I turned the shower on full blast, got undressed and hopped in standing still for a good 5 minutes allowing the hot water stream down over my body relaxing every muscle. I quickly washed my hair and body while trying to clear my mind.

What was I thinking last night? Why was I even dreaming of her? She only just started at Forks high school yesterday and I was already dreaming of her? I barely knew her. Oh and since when did we even have a hockey team at Forks high? Did I really read that much that I'm actually starting to forget what reality is?

I like reading for the very reason of being able to escape reality and go into my own little world. But I have absolutely no idea where the hell that dream came from last night. Probably puberty, I don't know, but it was quite disturbing that I would want to go spy on a girl in the shower rooms while she was alone. That was not how I was brought up.

I got out of the shower, dried and got dressed and ready for school. I got something quick to eat and waited in my silver Volvo out the front for my sister, Alice and my best mate and practically my brother, Emmett who lived just next door. While I waited for them I told myself that today I would try and get to know this new girl, hopefully that way it'll probably allow me to normalize her and by getting to know more about her, my imagination can't go wild while I sleep creating possibilities of what Bella _could_ be like.

But how was I going to get the chance to speak to her? Yes she was in most of my classes, including Biology and English I remember but she was seated on the other side of the room. Hmm… you know maybe It was just one bad dream I should just let it go, I barely even spoke to any of the girls in our year anyways, I was either reading or pretending to be someone I'm not; mucking around with Emmett and Jasper being a complete idiot. I'm really not the social type.

Alice and Emmett were now in the car and we were off to school, Emmett scoffing down his breakfast in the back seat and Alice texting, most likely Jasper, in the front seat. Alice and I are fraternal twins, which is quite obvious as we don't look anything alike apart from our pale skin. Emmett on the other hand has been my best friend since I can remember. We grew up together as he only lived next door to us. We were always over at each others house playing baseball, football, cops and robbers, pretend to be super heroes or spies. And sometimes Alice would join in, that was when she wasn't helping mum make cookies, muffins or sandwiches or having a tea party with her dolls and Jasper who lived just a block away would also come and join in and we would all play football, tag or baseball in my backyard which was huge. Esme, a.k.a mum, would make sandwiches and cordial for all of us and sometimes even refereed. She has always been the happy and caring perfect mother.

I pulled into the school parking lot and we all headed to our first class of the day.

Spanish class seemed to drag on for like forever before the bell rang for period two which for me was maths. I made a quick stop at my locker and swapped my books and shoving them into my bag and closing the locker door without noticing the few other books that didn't belong to me and half sprinted to my maths room before the second bell rang.

I sat in my usual seat at the back left side of the room next the wall as you walk in. If you look at the room From the front of the room you will see: ten desks that are set in pairs making five rows along the left and right wall and in the center were sixteen desks making four rows of four desks and then there was the teachers desk which was against the front of the first center row desks and about a meter behind that desk was the front wall with a large whiteboard.

Alice sat beside Jasper on the other side of the room but also at the back so that they could talk without getting caught but they would still always get the work done so I was fine with it and I guess the teacher either didn't know or was fine with it as well. And as for Bella she had the opinion of sitting either beside me or at other of the two tables side by side directly in front of me. Yeah I know I was practically isolated from the rest of the class, sitting in the back left corner.

As Bella walked in she saw her opinions and choose to sit directly in front of me next to the wall. I could smell the strawberry scent of her hair that was silky brown and cascaded over her shoulders and down her back in natural beautiful waves.

The teacher entered the room and I instantly diverted my attention to him and focused only on him throughout the whole lesson too scared to look at Bella even from behind, _How could I after having that dream last night? _It was embarrassing. But maybe getting to know her would prevent a repeat of last night. Or maybe I'm just trying to make up a reason to talk to her, but why she didn't look that different from the other girls? Well she does seem different personality wise… I don't know. I'm acting like an idiot, people have weird dreams all the time and most of the time they don't reoccur. I bet I'll go back to sleeping dreamlessly or to dreaming PG rated dreams at least, tonight.

The bell went for end of maths and the beginning if recess, which I spent in the library quickly doing my maths homework so I didn't have to do it tonight. Recess was over and Physics came and went and so did Music. It was finally lunchtime and I was in the cafeteria sitting at our usual table with Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie.

'Why are you so quiet today, Edward? Are you okay?' asked Alice.

'Just tired I guess. I'm fine, really.' I replied smiling and finished the rest of my sandwich.

'Okay.' Smiled Alice.

'Hey Eddie, you up for a game of football after school?' Boomed Emmett punching my shoulder playfully.

'You know it!' I exclaimed back. There was nothing better than a good old football game with Emmett to forget all your worries.

'You in Jasper?' asked Emmett.

'Damn straight! And you're definitely going down this time!' hollered Jasper.

'Oh bring it on pretty boy!' boomed Emmett smirking widely.

'Oh I will, don't worry about that and just because I'm blonde it doesn't mean I'm a pretty boy! But on the other hand, Emmett, you're big and strong but soft in the center like a big teddy weddy bear. Isn't that right Rosalie?' Jasper provoked placing his hands over his heart and pouting as her described Emmett as a teddy bear.

'Yeah but he's my big teddy bear. Aren't you babe?' replied Rosalie.

'That's right.' Emmett agreed placing a kiss upon her forehead and we all laughed.

'What ever man.' Jasper concluded giving up just as the bell went for the end of lunch.

'Hey Edward, I'm going to Rosalie's place this afternoon so don't wait for me after school and just let mum know where I am. I'll be home before dinner, 'kay? Thanks Edward.' Called Alice quickly as she passed me placing a kiss on my cheek and heading of to biology with Jasper.

'Uhh yuk. Yeah whatever.' I mumbled back wiping my cheek and heading in the same direction to the science block with Emmett.

'Guess what I got from Pe,' he said.

I didn't bother asking and kept walking.

'This,' said Emmett dangling a condom in my face.

Instinctively I grabbed at it to get it out of my face but Emmett sidestepped and tucked it back into his pocket as we went up the steps.

'What are you going to do with it?'

'Have some fun.'

'Don't let Banner catch you Emmett. You know exactly how bad he is when he goes off his brain at students like you doing idiotic things. You'll be in detention for a month, cleaning gum from under tables and graffiti off desks not to mention a trip to the head teacher.'

'He wouldn't know what it was.'

I gave up and laughed with him all the way to the science lab.

Mr. Banner was standing at the front of the room, talking in a low voice to a young man dressed in a suit and tie.

'Quiet, you lot,' he said as folders dropped on the benches, bags slid along the floor and students called to each other across the room. 'I'm going to be out for a while this afternoon and Mr. Uley is going to supervise. You're to get on with the work sheets from yesterday on monera. No nonsense, you'll be seniors next year so start acting like one. I'll expect those sheets finished when I get back and a good report on your behaviour. Now get to work.' He announced before leaving the room and Mr. Uley – most likely a substitution or student teacher—in charge.

Students instantly turned and talked to one another. Bella was seated beside Angela to tables down and on the left side of the room. She looked to be actually doing the work quite easily and also helping Angela with hers. Jessica who was seated at the desk directly behind Bella was just gazing at Mr. Uley probably wondering if he was a real teacher or a student, she wasn't a very bright student.

I was seated on the right next to Emmett at the back right-hand side of the room. Alice sat beside Jasper at the bench beside us.

I got out my work and started to work through it easily. I was had them almost complete when I looked up to see Alice look across at Emmett who reached into his pocket and took out the condom, poking his finger into it and wiggling it at her. She giggled and nudged Jasper.

'Quiet, please.' Mr. Uley looked up from his books , took off his glasses and then put them back on again.

Emmett bent down under the bench and started to blow up the condom. I just stared at him as it continued to get rounder and rounder, bigger and bigger.

The tip at the end stood out like a nipple and Alice stuffed her hand in her mouth, trying not to laugh and rocked forward banging her head causing Jessica to turn around. Emmett stuck his chest forward and pressed the condom to it.

'Emmett's got a tit, Emmett's got a tit,' chanted Jessica pointing to Emmett's chest.

Emmett ducked below the bench once again.

'What's going on?' said Mr. Uley. 'You've got work to do.' He stood up and started to

walk the length of the room.

'What are you laughing at, girl?'

Alice coughed and wiped her face with the back of her hand. 'Nothing, sir.'

'Well get on with it.'

'I haven't got a pen, Mr. Uley.' She coughed again.

'Where is it?'

'I don't know.'

Mr. Uley took a biro form his pocket and gave it to Alice.

Behind him, Emmett held the opening of the condom to make a slit. Air squeaked out.

'What was that?' asked Mr. Uley.

Emmett nudged my leg and this is where I encourage him and act like an idiot 'A mouse, Sir. I think it was a mouse.' replied jumping up on my chair.

'Get down, boy. Don't be stupid.'

Another squeak.

'Really, Sir. I swear. No joke.' I pleaded.

Jasper flicked a wad of paper at me and Mr. Uley looked over his shoulder taking off his glasses and clutching at them.

More squeaks.

Jasper leaned forward and whispered to Mike what was going on. He passed it on in front of him. Round the class the story went. More voices called out.

'It could be a mouse plague, Sir.'

'Truly, Sir.'

'We've got them round our house.'

'Get a stick and bash it.'

'They bring the plague, Sir.'

'We'll all die, Sir.'

'Stop it!' Mr. Uley shouted. 'Stop it, all of you.' His hands shook and he scurried to the front of the room and out the door.

Jeers and laughter went around and I got down from my chair and quickly finished off the rest of the sheet. Emmett stood up and waved the condom in the air triumphantly

'You're so childish,' snapped Lauren.

'Trust you to know what it is,' said Emmett. Lauren was known as the slut of our year and since she was a bitch no one cared when someone would remind her of her status.

She huffed and turned back to the front.

Emmett went down to the sink at the front and started to fill the condom with water. It quickly overflowed and he held the neck tightly and forced the water down to make it a full, huge balloon. He danced across the front of the class, both hands supporting the flopping, rolling ball of water.

Students were out of their seats, on the benches, grinning, laughing, cheering him on.

'It's missing one thing,' called Jasper from the back. He whispered something to Alice who took a badge from her shirt. There were noises outside the door. Jasper came towards Emmett, the open badge extended. 'Just a little prick,' and he plunged the pointed end into the rubber tip.

The door opened and water squirted. Straight into the face of Mr. Banner.

The class fell silent.

* * *

**So there is was, CHAPTER 2 :D**

**Like it, hate it , got ideas, want something to happen…. Let me know & REVIEW!**

**More reviews the quicker I will update and I'm serious, you saw how long it took me to post this update. Your reviews are my motivation.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! =]**


	3. Emmett McCarty, Sir!

SORRY ABOUT THE DELAYED UPDATES… I'm sure you're sick of excuses and you probably won't care or believe me so I'm not going to bother explaining…

**R&R**

CHAPTER 3

Mr. Banner was _fuming_! His face was turning purple and the vein in his forehead looked like it was about to burst any second now. The silence continued for what seemed like hours but was really only a matter of seconds and had the whole class terrified. His fists clutched at his side he screamed "McCARTY, HALE AND CULLEN, OUTSIDE NOW!!!" as they made their way out the door, Mr. Banner turned his attention to the class "AS FOR THE REST OF YOU I EXPECT A 500 WORD EXPLANATION OF THE PHASES OF MEIOSIS ON MY DESK TOMORROW MORNING AND SEATING ARRANGEMENTS WILL BE MADE FOR NEXT LESSON! NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"

In complete shock the students did as they were told and Mr. Banner exited the room closing the door behind him. The students remained quiet, too afraid to speak but also wanting to here what was going on outside. Mr. Banner was barking his lecture to all 3 boys "HOW DARE YOU DISRUPT MY CLASSROOM! AND WITH THIS CONTRAPTION!" he held the condom up "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

Emmett not fazed by Mr. Banner's rage replied proudly, "Emmett McCarty, Sir!"

"DON'T GET SMART WITH ME, BOY!" he replied to Emmett before going back to directing all three of them, "I could have all three of you suspended for a week but I believe that's the easy way out and I know you boys would much rather prefer not attending school. So I'm not going to report this incident but rather punish you myself. I expect A TWO-THOUSAND WORD EXPLAINATION ON MEISOS AND ON MY DESK IN THE MORNING. AS WELL AS STAYING BACK HALF AN HOUR AFTER SCHOOL TODAY CLEANING THE GROUNDS!"

"Oh man!" Emmett whined.

"Do you want to make that A FIVE-THOUSAND, McCARTY?!" Banner barked back.

"No Sir" Emmett sighed.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett were excused and went back inside just as the bell rang and retrieved their belongings. One more period to go then they had to stay behind and clean the grounds. Just wonderful.

////////////////////////////

Bella didn't pay much attention to what was happening around her in Biology and just tried to concentrate on her work with Angela, she ignored what ever the other students where doing and laughing about, she was used to this from her old school back in Phoenix. But Bella was terrified when Mr. Banner boomed in, she was literally fearing for her life. The vein in Banner's forehead looked like it was going to explode, he was furious.

When he finally broke the silence she was slightly relieved but mostly scared and did as she was told. She could here every word that was being said outside and this 'Emmett McCarty' was definitely the class crown and sounded like a big, gentle, laid back, prankster guy. As for Edward and Jasper they just seemed like his followers.

Biology ended and last period came and went. When the last bell for the day rang Bella made her way to the library where she spent 25 minutes completing her 500 word explanation. Once she was done she packed her bag and made her way toward the parking lot thinking her thoughts, when a loud noise startled her. She spun around, heart pounding in fright, to see two boys running toward her as if all hell had broken loose. The boy on the right grabbed her arm and breathing hard, whispered harshly to her, "Pretend that we've been walking together!"

The boy quickly pulled his jacket off and shoved it under her arm, and without another word he started to leave the campus grounds, firmly holding her arm. The boy that had been with him did the same thing to another girl several feet away.

Suddenly a security guard came running around the corner of the building, yelling, "Did anyone see two boys running past here?" He looked directly at Bella and the boy with her, then at the other boy and girl.

The boy beside her said, "Yes, we saw two guys jump that fence just before you came around the corner. They were really going fast. What did they do?"

The guard mumbled something about vandalism, and stalked off.

Bella had been in a mild state of shock, standing there with knees trembling, not knowing what to do or say. She knew that if the man had asked her any questions, she wouldn't have been able to utter a word.

But as the guard went back into the school building, she started to get mad. How dare this boy use her like this? How dare he! She disengaged his arm from hers and turned to face him, saying, "Are you the vandal that he was talking about?"

As she asked this question, she noticed what he looked like; she had been too frightened to see anything before. The boy was several inches taller than she was, probably 5'7" or 5'8" and really, very handsome. He had bronze hair, in a kind of messy unkempt style, and sparkling emerald green eyes. Bella noticed his lips; she liked the way they curled at the edges. But his looks didn't change a thing, as far as his actions in involving her in his little prank.

She shot him a withering stare and said, "Do you always go around grabbing strange girls, and getting them involved in your problems? Not very manly to hide behind a woman is it?"

The boy just stood there in front of her, looking at her quietly, then all at once his eyes lit up, and his face broke into a wonderful crooked smile, he held his hand out to her as if to shake hands and said, "Pardon my actions, beautiful. Had I known it was you, I'd have lain my life down to protect you. My name's Edward and that big scary looking dude over there is Emmett. We got in a little trouble back there, but it wasn't our doing. I get in trouble all the time because I say it like it is, and the football team doesn't like me for it."

Bella a little less mad now, asked, "What are you talking about?"

The other boy and girl came over to them and stood waiting. Edward said, "You could call me a smart ass I guess, I'm always pointing out the obvious, like what a bunch of losers the football players are. And for some reason they take offense to that."

He flashed that smile again.

After that, he introduced Emmett's girlfriend whose name was Rosalie, and invited Bella to Carver's, a cafe where apparently all the kids hung out after school. But Bella had had all the experiences she cared to have for one day and excused herself. Edward wouldn't let her walk home alone, so Bella finally gave in and let him walk by her side all the way to the sidewalk in front of her house.

**PLEASE REVIEW :P**


	4. Sweet Screams i mean Dreams

**UPDATES UP, YAYY!!!** And pleaaseeee **REVIEW** guys…I love them, they keep me (and most writers) updating…So **THANK YOU** TO THOSE WHO **REVIEWED,** YOU GUYS ARE **AWESOME!**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**Sweet Screams... i mean Dreams**

That night at dinner Bella got the third degree about her day. Her father was very conscientious about his only child. He wanted to make sure she was safe and happy.

"Bella, how were things at school today?" her father asked while he twirled spaghetti onto his fork.

"Things were fine today Dad. I figured out how things work, and feel pretty good about the place. I meet a few nice people," she smiled.

"That's great, Bells. But if things don't work out, you can always enroll at the school down on the reservation, but I know the kids at Forks' high are all mostly good kids so…"

"Thanks dad, but things seem to be working out just fine at Fork's," she said, trying to sound confident.

After dinner, Bella helped clear up the plates and things. And as they were loading the dishwasher Charlie told Bella again how glad he was that she came to live with him and apologized for the weather and how he knew she didn't like the wet, but Bella said it was fine and she was positive that she'll get used to it.

With that, he smiled and wiped his hands on the kitchen towel and turned to leave. But stopped and said, "You're a good kid, Bella. You always have been. I'm very proud of you, Bells." He patted her shoulder and left the room, probably gone to watch TV.

Bella was very much like her father. Quiet and usually kept to themselves and could both be very stubborn at times. They understood each other and didn't really need to talk much.

Once the dishwasher was packed she made her up to her room and called Renee, her mother and told her she was fine and everything was okay. Once Renee was convinced Bella was completely fine she said, "Bella, you know that I love you, and that I'm proud of you. You've always been such a good girl, and you're so smart. I trust you to make the right decisions."

Bella wasn't sure what her mother was trying to tell her, so she asked what she had meant by 'Trust you to make the right decisions.'

Renee stuttered nervously, saying, "Baby, it's just that you've always been in a large school with many students and where the weather is always hot, and now you've come to live in the wettest place in the US, attending a small school in a strange little town... well I guess it was a very big change for you and it must be hard and well I guess I worry about you," she sighed, then concluded, "I just hope that you meet nice people, that's all and plus I expect your getting more attention here with less students and I know how you don't like the attention but you're a beautiful women Bella, so please just be careful."

Bella heard at the worry etched in Renee voice and replied that she'll be careful and take care of herself. They said their goodbyes and hang up.

Bella did her homework before she got changed, brushed her teeth and got ready for bed.

That night, Bella couldn't sleep. She was nervous about school, and Edward, and Emmett and Rosalie, and the events of the day. It all scared her deep down inside, just too many things were different, but it also excited her more than anything had ever before.

Bella really liked that boy, he was so smooth, a term she and her girlfriends had used for boys that looked dreamy and were a little mischievous. Her thoughts turned to Edward and his mischievousness. As she thought about Edward she began to drift off to sleep.

Her last conscious thought being 'Let tomorrow take care of itself,' and a quick flash of an image of her fantasy Edward naked, standing before her.

-=*=-

_I walked along a path leading from my backyard through the forest, it was nice….peaceful. I stopped as I found a freshly fallen tree just a meter from the track and walked over a sat. I got comfortable and pull out one of my favorite books, 'Wuthing Heights' and began reading. I'd been reading from some time now when I heard a noise and looked up. It was a shirtless Edward waltzing towards me wearing a wolfish smile. I pretended not to notice and kept reading but still wandering how the hell he knew where to find me. _

_He sat next me, still wearing the same look. He was up to something. Just as I was sorting through ideas on what he was up to, he grabbed my book away and smirked down at me._

_  
"That's rude you know." He held it out of my reach, taunting me. _

_  
"Is not, reading is quiet. I'm not bothering anybody; I was alone before you came. Grabbing things away from people is rude." I glared at him. _

_  
"Reading when someone is approaching you is." He taunted me. "And continuing to read when you're aware of their presence is even more rude."_

_  
"Is not, it's not my job to entertain you, Edward. You're just bored and want to mess with me. And how the hell did you find me?" _

_  
"Maybe, but if I want to talk to you then your reading is rude… Can't a guy go for a walk through the forest and coincidently come across a gorgeous girl he loves talking to?" He had an answer for everything. _

_  
"That still doesn't make grabbing it away OKAY." I reminded him, then continued "And NO, there is no such thing as a '_coincidence_'. Everything happens for a reason. What is your reason, Edward?" I replied blushing at his compliment. _

"_Hmmm…I'm not sure, Bella…maybe it's FATE messing with us, trying to tell us something…OR… maybe there's like a space-time continuum or "worm-hole" if you will, that connects us to a parallel universe where there's an exact double of everyone. And "other" Edward and Bella traveled through time and space to set us up to meet at this exact spot." He suggested with mock seriousness and tossed my book over his shoulder and smiled that beautiful crooked grin. _

_I just looked up at him blankly. He's definitely got a big imagination._

_He laughed, "What? It can happen!" His laugh was like music to my ears, so beautiful. Why did he taunt me so? _

_He leaned in until our noses were almost touching. "Why don't I just play with you instead?" he smiled seductively._

_  
"No, why don't you play with yourself? It's perfectly normal for a boy your age." I gave him a cheeky grin, internally basking in pride at my brilliant comeback._

_He growled, clearly not wanting that answer. He backed up an inch. Served him right for disrupting my quiet time. I was still fighting a losing battle with my conscious that was screaming at me to allow his advances._

_  
"I'd really rather play with you." He insisted, his crooked smile reappearing and his emerald eyes sparkled like those of an innocent little boy wanting to play with his friend._

_  
I smiled, standing to retrieve my book, trying to hide the blush his statement created along with that adorable look he gave me. I could feel his eyes on me as I picked up my novel. I composed myself and met his eyes._

"_Edward…umm… it's really my quiet time now…and I just wanted to read…" God I'm so full of it, like as if I'd rather read than let Edward have his way with me, stupid, stupid, stupid._

_  
I sat out of his reach and started searching for my place in the book. He sighed, I pretended not to notice. Burning or not I couldn't let this happen, I really don't know him very well yet. He rose and snatched the book from my hands and placed it about a meter away and sat back down beside me._

"_Tell me why you're_ really _not playing along with me, Bella. I know you really want to, I can see it in your eyes, you're so not really interested in that book anymore, you're just a little shy, aren't you Bella….mmmm…you're so beautiful when you blush." As he spoke he bared my stomach, sliding his warm hands across it. His face very close now. He kissed me then, before I could object. All my concerns flew though my head in worried circles. Our kiss deepened, my thoughts stopped. His grip tightened, held me in place. I realized I was kissing him back. _

_  
The smoldering fire went up like an inferno. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his hands slid up my back. He crushed me between the tree trunk and his bare chest. And just at that moment the storm clouds over head swallowed the late afternoon sun, blackening the sky, warning us that rain was on its way. I could see the outline of his face. Just an outline in the dark. He yanked my top off, starting at my ear his lips whispered down my skin. Past my collar bone, between my breasts, towards my navel. He started to tug at my pants. I tried to hold them on but he was much stronger, using both hands._

_They slid down and tossed aside, almost torn in his impatience. His lips continued down my aching body. I rose to meet him, eager now. He didn't raise his head but lifted his eyes watching my reactions. He moved slowly down, parting my legs as he went. He held my thighs down so I couldn't resist. He dove in, parting me with his tongue, sliding it into my wet center, tasting me. I shuddered and a moan escaped my lips, pleasure drifted in waves over me. Each wave pushed the fire inside me higher and higher. He'd clamped onto my clit and was teasing it like a nipple. I was whimpering softly, steadily, the climax building inside me was incredible. _

_He released my thighs, but I didn't move. He slid his fingers inside me, not letting up on sucking my clit. I was throbbing, soaked. He knew exactly what to do. He stretched his fingers deeper, found my g-spot and pushed hard, still licking my pussy. I came then, really hard, screaming his name over and over as wave after wave of satisfaction was washing over me. He didn't slow or raise his head. He just pressed my g spot every time my orgasm ebbed, making it go on and on. Making me scream out in ecstasy the only word my brain could remember, "EDWARD!….ughh…EDWAAARRRRDDDDD….!!!"_

**BPOV**

I woke with a start sweating, shaking and panting. My throat felt really dry, I just woke myself up with my sleep screaming. I suddenly tensed and quickly turned to check the time, _phew! _It was 7:01 a.m., Charlie left a good hour ago, thank goodness I couldn't imagine what I'd do if he heard me screaming a boys name the way I just did. Like what is it exactly that'll say, 'just a nightmare dad, don't worry' the man's not a foul he would have also heard the moaning and groaning as well. Oh gawd how relieved I am.

Feeling hot and sweaty I got out of bed and went straight for the shower. As I removed my underwear I was shocked to see that they were drenched. I've only spoken to the guy once and he's already starring in my dreams. I shook the subject off my mind and hopped into the shower.

After thoroughly washing myself and hair I dried and dress in jeans and a long sleeve white shirt with a green baggy short sleeve shirt over it. I blow dried my hair and held my fringe out of my face with a head band, leaving my hair out. I packed my bag, went down stair and quickly had something to eat. Hopped into my shoes, grabbed my coat and key and was out the door. It was definitely going to be a rainy day today so I hopped into my truck and let it warm up before starting it up and make way to school.

* * *

**.+*PLEASE REVIEW*+.**

Thanks heaps :P

**xox katie-masen**


End file.
